


Depths of Despair

by LadyBardock



Series: Darkness [22]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alaska, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bigotry & Prejudice, Cannibalism, Clairvoyance, Danger, Empathy, Homelessness, M/M, Mind Control, Moscow, Murder, Mutant Powers, Persecusión, Reality Bending, X-Men References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is not a nice place, when mutants came to be people reacted in many different ways. Some try to help, while others try to destroy them at any cost. </p><p>Fili, being born a very powerful mutant, has been on the run for years, hiding in a place no one could find him. He survived Hell, a place where no one would want to be sent to... Separating himself from all the pain was the only way to remain sane, but can he still act like a human? In the face of danger will he help those in need?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Walking down the street he was really careful. Danger was on every corner. Invigilation on every step. The whole town under surveillance, cameras on every crossroads and streets. Special scanning programs analysing postures, eyes and hair. Special people set to track those who wanted to disappear. And Fili desperately wanted to disappear. He knew the whole town very well, but despite the surveillance Moscow was the safest place to hide. In the countryside and smaller towns, any strange under suspicion.

He would never let them catch him again, his past experiences deadly. Going to that place was out of the questions, he’d rather die.

He was alone now, alone among hundreds of homeless adults and kids. Many hiding for the same reasons. Hiding what they really were, knowing that death or something worse awaited them.

Russia was a strong country, majestic even. But any abnormality was a crime. Gays, minorities, so when the first mutants appeared they were persecuted even worse than anyone in the past.

Fili, if anyone would ask him, who he was, or where he was from, he would not be able to answer. His memories of his family and mother back in the past. His name was now Fyodor, a common one, a popular one. He spoke only classical Russian, making sure not to use the accent his grandma used to speak, her strong Kirgizian accent would be dangerous. He stopped using Polish, the language of his father’s family. He left everything behind, the day he escaped.

He shook the memories away, keeping them out front was a risk. Many mutants were collaborating now, finding others and reporting them. They acted as agents, and Fili did everything to hide and never show any of his powers. Come to think of it, no one living knew what he could do. He made sure of it. If he could define himself with one word it would be ‘survivor’.

And he would survive. Everything in him new that.

He skipped along the steps down to the underground, the deep rooted stations. Full of hidden paths, full of prostitutes, thieves, and those who want to hide. And he had to hide. Five years of hiding. Five years since he escaped Hell. He was twenty one now. Stronger than ever, and more desperate to hide.

“Would you like to suck for twenty?” A random man asked him, but Fili just ignored him.

He continued walking.

“Hey Fyodor!” A short girl called him. “Do you have anything to eat?” She was a cute little thing, one of the nicer people around. A mutant, but looking pretty normal, and that gave her a chance to make money. She would do what Fili used to at the start. Selling himself to live.

“No clients today?” He asked her pulling out a piece of bread from his bag.

“Just two jerks who wanted to film me...” She grimaced, she knew hiding her face was more important than making a bit of cash.

“Thought luck!” He pulled out a chocolate bar and an apple.

“You’re a lifesaver!” She smiled grateful.

“Stay safe!” He smiled and walked along the narrowing corridors. The deeper, the darker, the safer. He knew the secrets paths well.

As he was walking deeper into the hidden town under the city, he heard a fight going on.

“This is our territory!” A wild man yelled at someone.

“We’re just seeking shelter!” Someone begged, not aware begging does not work here.

There was a big group stalking three people. A young teenager, an older teenager holding on a man with grey hair.

Fili’s sharp eyes noticed the tattoos on the teenagers’ hands. As he came closer he zoomed on the sign on one of their hands. A mark that caused him to hiss with pain. He could still remember how it was made on his own arm. Survivors of Hell, just like him.

The group was becoming increasingly aggressive, this place, seemingly rouge and disorganized, was hierarchal. Everyone had his place, and if you wanted to get in you often had to fight your way in.

He gazed into the golden eyes of the smallest boy. And suddenly he felt connected to him, all his instincts telling him this was one of them. Someone like him. He saw innocence, pain and suffering. He saw love, and he saw losing their parents. He saw the love to his brothers, and the fear. Chocking fear, fear of everything, fear of everyone.

“They are with me.” He said those words before he realised what he said. The crowd looked at him. Some with dares, some with threats, most judging whether to mess with him or not.

He saw those amber eyes shine with surprise, but what was said was done.

“You should have said so earlier Fyo!” One of the older men grimaced a toothless smile.

“Come...” He quickly grabbed the grey man’s arm and dragged them somewhere less populated.

“Thank you...” The tiny boy whispered.

“Don’t thank me yet...” Fili grimaced. “Are you okay?” He gazed at the man.

“Do I fucking look okay?” The man admitted with pain.

“It’s a longer walk...” Fili grabbed him firmer.

“Where are you taking us?” The other teenager grabbed his arm.

“Somewhere safe.” Fili told him.

“Why are you helping us?” The red head ground his teeth. He was on alert, and Fili had a strange feeling this boy was more dangerous that he looked at first glance.

Fili gently lifted his sleeve, showing a tattoo on his forearm.

“That’s why...” Fili showed them the same tattoo both boys had.

“You were there...” The tiny boy gasped with emotion.

The middle red head gazed at him critically. His eyes shone with power, but Fili knew that he would not attack.

“We have to move...” Fili pointed to a few people watching their every move.

They walked on end in the stinking and dirty corridors.

“What’s this place?” The tiny one asked.

“It used to be a train station and nuclear bunker, but this part of the underground system was never finished. So when the money ended they just abandoned it.” Fili explained.

“How convenient.” The spiteful one hissed.

“The police are scared of coming down here, they don’t have schematics and plans, so it’s a no man’s land.” Fili added.

After a long journey they reached an old service station and Fili motioned one of the old wagons.

“Welcome to my home.” Fili opened the door. He stopped for a moment feeling that someone actually tried to enter his home. The sudden vision surprised him, but he knew who it was, and what was taken.

“Is everything okay?” The tiny boy asked.

“Fine.” Fili nodded. “Make yourself at home. Did you remove the implants?”

“What implants?” The tiny one was terrified again.

“Let’s deal with his wounds first and then we’ll get them out.” Fili helped them laid the man on one of the benches. “What happened?”

“What does it look like?” The middle one spat at him.

“It looks like he got shot Nori.” Fili told him calmly, naming him with ease. He pulled out a few things to get the bullets out. It wasn’t easy, but the two red heads stepped back after the surprise they got.

“He should be fine. Implants?” Fili reminded them.

“How did you know about them?” Nori hissed.

Fili pulled up his t-shirt showing a thin scar on his spine. “I had to pull it out myself.”

“Fuck...” Nori pulled his t-shirt. It hurt like hell, but the red head did not even flinch.

“Your turn.” Nori hissed at Ori.

The boy was scared but Fili pointed to the tiny metal object he pulled out from Nori’s back. He obediently sat down and pulled up his sweater.

“What are you going to do with them?” Nori asked him slowly.

“I got a good idea...” Fili just smiled. He walked out approached the unfinished toilet facilities, and he quickly flushed them down.

“So I bet you guys are hungry?” Fili asked when he came back.

“How many people live here?” Ori gazed out of the window.

“Hundreds if not thousands.” Fili told them he pulled out a bag with some supplies. Gathering food was one of his obsessions. “I don’t have a full kitchen here, but as you see, I’ve got a kettle and an electric burner.”

“What about water?” The tiny boy asked.

“You see that place?” Fili pointed to the door. “That’s the public toilet, it’s not really finished, but we have running water and toilets.”

“You’re talking as if we’re welcome to stay.” Ori whispered.

“Because you are welcome.” Fili told them.

“Why are you doing all this for us?” The middle red head asked him again.

Fili inhaled deeply. He always trusted his instincts, and he never had to explain.

“Because if I hadn’t done what I did, you would have died. If I don’t take you in, you’ll die. And you’re good people so I don’t want you to die.” Those words hung in the pregnant silence.

“Thank you.” The tiny boy told him gently embracing him. As he touched him Fili felt their powers collide.

“You’re just like me!” Ori smiled.

“Only in a way.” Fili petted his red hair tenderly.

\------

“So what’s it like over there now?” Fili asked as they arranged beds for them on the narrow benches.

“Cold and hungry.” Ori told him gently.

“Death rules over there. People eating people. No food and no hope.” The other red head began talking. “They began dumping more and more people. All Asian races.”

“Hell.” Fili used his name for that place.

“Hell.” Their voices echoed in the wagon.

\-----

“You need new names.” Fili told them.

“Dima.” Nori pointed to Dori. “I’m Motya and he’s Osip.” He decided.

“Now you have to believe it.” Fili told them.

“Are all the people bad here?” Ori asked worried.

“No.” Fili winked at him. “There is someone I bet you’d love to meet...”

When Fili knocked on the most dirty wagon, and soon an old man answered. With a tender smile the old man smiled at him. This was the only person there Fili truly trusted, his saviour in the first days.

“Osip, meet the Professor.” Fili introduced them. “This is our new bookworm.” He pushed the boy inside and left. The loud shout ‘A real library!’ brought joy to his lonely heart. An emotion he thought he forgot.

\------

“We got to pull our weight.” Dori told him firmly. He as the oldest felt responsible.

“I’ll go.” Nori decided.

“They are searching for you...” Dori made him realise.

“He can change how people see him.” Fili told them with a smile. “He’s going to do just fine.”

\------

“We’ll always be grateful to you.” Nori told him with a smile.

“I did what was right.” Fili smiled gently. “It feels good to have at least three friends in this desolate cruel world.”

“Why is the world like that?” Ori asked him gently. “So full of prejudice and hate.”

“It has always been like that and always will be.” Fili answered truthfully. “People have always been like that.”

“But what’s going on over there...” Ori whispered.

“It’s the same as what happened with the Jews by the hands of the Germans. Turks did the same to Kurds. Russians to Chechenians. Chinese to Koreans. Japanese to Chinese. Americans to blacks and Americans to Indians.” Fili spoke from the heart.

“What a dreadful world it is.” Nori grimaced.

“Not everything in the world is bad.” Fili told them gently. “There are books, music... the few good people around.”

“You.” Ori added.

“You three.” Fili replied with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

“How many types of mutants are there?” Kili asked as Bilbo, the professor at his school.

“Unlimited. Nature created us in many forms.” Bilbo told him gently. Out of all the kids at his school the curious ten year old was the most inquisitive.

“I wonder... if there is someone like me.” He noticed gazing at Bilbo curiously.

“What do your powers tell you?” Bilbo prompted.

“That there are a few.. but few are as strong as me...” Kili closed his eyes and listened into the world.

“And is there anyone stronger than you?” Bilbo gently asked him.

“Only one.” Kili opened his eyes.

\------

“Can you tell me what that woman is feeling and why?” Kili and Bilbo were sitting on a bench in the middle of the train station. There were many people walking around, but Kili immediately knew who the professor meant.

“She lost her child.” Kili could feel her pain shake his very soul.

“Is there anything you can do to ease her pain?” Bilbo gently asked the eleven year old.

“No... but how can I live now that I feel her pain...” Kili was sad.

“The whole world is filled with pain. Huge unbearable pain. Beyond what this woman is feeling.” Bilbo gently told him. “You need to learn how to live with it, because with every passing year of your life, you will feel more and more. And you cannot let the pain control your life.”

“It’s difficult.” Kili complained.

“Like most things in life.” Bilbo told him gently.

\-----

“Will he ever be able to control it?” Thorin asked the teacher slowly.

“It’s a difficult ability. He can feel the emotions of others, and sometimes he gets lots in it.” Bilbo gently told him. “But you already know that.”

“What?” Thorin hissed.

“You can hide in front of everyone but not me.” Bilbo smiled. “To the world you’re a normal man, a powerful rich man. But I know who you are.”

Thorin gazed at him coldly. “We shall not speak of that.”

“We shan’t.” Bilbo promised. He would never admit to anyone but he felt huge weakness towards this man. But in reality Bilbo could read the DNA of every living person, plant or animal.

“What other abilities does he show?” Thorin wondered, he already knew Kili had much more in him, not only the empathy shared by most of his family members.

“Telepathy, but not advanced. He’s got very high lie detection. His ability to influence and manipulate others is high. What is interesting he’s got painting and musical empathic projections, a rare thing to have both. He’s got some symptoms of pathinery, but it’s still pretty basic and with time it might develop.” Bilbo continued.

“Precognition?” Thorin asked thinking of his sister.

“No symptoms yet, but his clairempthy is strong, he can sense all kind of people all over the world.” Bilbo added.

“Keep an eye on him, he’s the only person left in my life.” Thorin told him slowly.

“Not anymore.” Bilbo smiled at him tenderly.

\------

Kili ran along the corridors. “I did it!” He yelled at Bilbo.

“What did you do dear boy?” Bilbo smiled gently.

“I did it.” Kili just smiled brightly.

“What did you do?” Bilbo became alert.

“I just... I just... connected to the computer.” Kili’s wide smile was priceless.

“Now that truly is remarkable.” Bilbo gently told him.

\-----

“Is he still stronger than you?” Bilbo noticed Kili groan with frustration. Over the years Kili became obsessed with tracking his opposite.

“Why do his powers grow as mine are growing too? Will he ever stop developing?” Kili hissed and clutched his pillow.

“How old is he?” Bilbo asked him slowly.

“I’m not sure... a bit older than me.” Kili whined.

“Does he know you’re watching him?” Bilbo asked him.

“I think so.” Kili admitted. “If I know about him, and he’s stronger than me, he should know I exist...”

“If he’s stronger than you... he might not notice your powers...” Bilbo made him realise.

“You mean I’m much weaker? Insignificant?” Kili had tears in his eyes.

“It’s not that.” Bilbo gently explained. “When you’re the strongest, and the powers you have are so psychological, you might avoid focusing on the world surrounding you. I kept guiding you, we have no idea if he’s getting guidance as well. For all we know he might be immersed in depression and pain of others. He might just see what he wants to see, limiting the pain reaching him.”

“You’re saying... he might not be developing his powers consciously?” Kili noticed.

“Yes... many empaths avoid living, to avoid pain.” Bilbo added.

\------

“You have all my support, but the government has been observing the school.” Thorin told Bilbo as he was visiting. “I might not be able to come and visit both of you.”

“Surely there must be a way...” Bilbo was worried.

“I’m sending in my two closest friends and advisors. They will protect you.” Thorin told him gently. “It pains me to make this decision, but I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

Bilbo hugged him tightly seeking the warmth he needed most in his life.

“Don’t cry... our mission is not over.” Thorin kissed his forehead. “We need to protect the children.”

“Thank you for everything...” Bilbo cried into his chest.

“No matter what... you must know one thing, everything is going to be fine eventually.” Thorin told him.  “Stay strong for them.”

\-----

A knock on the front door surprised everyone at the school. Every stranger on their doorstep a danger.

Bilbo rushed to the door feeling unusually nervous. Dwalin stood in the doorway behind him assuring security and safety. Bilbo knew the immensely strong man was able to take anyone down.

“Gandalf?” He whispered seeing the old man on the doorstep.

“Bilbo?” The old man looked at him with a smile.

“Please come in! What do I owe the pleasure?” Bilbo tried not to show worry at the state of his mother’s friend. He looked as if he was homeless, shabby dressed and unshaven with a long beard.

“Bilbo, I come here in your darkest hour. We must make haste, evacuate the children!” The man told him.

“Gandalf?” Bilbo was puzzled.

“I saw it...” Gandalf told him. “We don’t have time!”

Bilbo gazed at him, and then his eyes went to Dwalin. “Evacuate the children!” He told him, and he did not need to repeat.

Soon the whole house was on their legs, everyone taking only most precious items and walking in the underground corridors.

“I’ve locked up everything!” Kili handed him the keys.

“Come we need to go...” Gandalf pulled both of them. The house now empty, all the children with adults responsible for them, heading towards safe locations.

But before they could flee gas began filling the room.

“I made it just in time...” Gandalf gasped with relief.

\-----

“Wake up!” The whisper woke both Bilbo and Kili.

“Where are we?” Bilbo complained his legs tied up.

“Somewhere bad... this place...” Kili whined as the emotions of all the people held there before them flooding his mind.

“Focus on the now kid.” Gandalf scolded him. “Although this might seem hopeless, hopeless it is not.”

“How the fuck do you think we’ll get out of here?” Dwalin, despite his beat up state, he did not lose his grimness.

“Just like Lennon sang, with a little help from my friends...” Gandalf smiled.

“Friends of an old homeless bun?” Dwalin taunted.

“You can meet the most surprising people in the depths of the world.” Gandalf replied calmly. “Now touch my hand kid!”

“What?” Kili gazed at him.

“You’re a strong empathy, right?” Gandalf concluded. ”I need to borrow your powers for a moment.”

“Like fuck you will!” Dwalin hissed.

“Gandalf... you’re not saying enough...” Bilbo admitted.

“Have I ever disappointed you?” Gandalf told him.

Bilbo inhaled. “Trouble does seem to follow you...” He grimaced. “Fine, do it Kili!”

Kili gently touched the old man’s hand.

“Just relax boy.” Gandalf held on tightly. “This is fate.” He whispered, as his powers reached out to Kili’s powers and reached way beyond everything.


	3. Chapter 3

‘Fili’ The whisper was driving him crazy, drilling his head and causing a strange premonition.

“I think Gandalf is in trouble.” He told the three brothers still living with him.

“What kind of trouble?” Ori squeaked. He loved Gandalf, so when the old man told them he needed to visit an old friend they were already pretty worried.

“I’m not sure.” Fili admitted.

“Where is he?” Nori, the more practical brother asked.

“Far away... Alaska?” Fili whispered.

“How the fuck are we going to get to Alaska?” Dori hissed.

“Actually I know a way how...” Ori admitted.

“Does it involve braking the law?” Dori growled.

“A bit...” Ori lowered his head. “But this is Gandalf!”

His oldest brother breathed in deeply. “Fuck fine!”

\-----

Ori’s genius plan was easy. He hacked into a computer, he bought them online tickets for a plane using fake information. The same day they boarded a flight thanks to Fili’s manipulation abilities, passing the security without any passports or real documents. Later it wasn’t as easy.

“How the fuck do we get there?” Nori complained.

“Where the fuck are we going in the first place?” Dori added his bit.

“We’re hitchhiking!” Fili felt a suddenly need to wave in front of a truck.

When the truck stopped for a moment Fili was stunned. But then somehow magically he found the words in his mind.

“We need a lift!” He spoke in pure English, but he had no idea where it came from.

“Hop in!” The dark haired man told them.

Fili quickly motioned the brothers to jump in.

“You can sit on the bed in the back. Don’t mind my brother, he’s deaf.” The man began chatting, and for a moment Fili had problem following, but after a while it became easy. He breathed in. The man in the back... and his brother at the front. He breathed in again. So much pain. So much despair. Loneliness, sadness. Their father who wanted to kill both of them and hit the older brother in the head with an axe making him mute forever. Rejected because they were mutants.

A manipulator. Easy with words. Sleep inducement? Was there even a skill like that? Telekinetic a bit? The older in the back was another story. Silence manipulation? And he can create anything into a weapon? Not deaf, but mute.

“We need your help.” Fili gently told the man putting his hand on his arm.

“Who the fuck are you?” Bofur grimaced.

“Someone who is like you. We all are.” Fili whispered.

“I can give you a ride and that’s it!” Bofur hissed.

“A ride is enough.” Fili answered. “We’re trying to save a friend.”

“People like us don’t have friends...” Bofur growled.

“You do now.” Fili assure him, sending a gentle calming wave. The man just glanced at him.

“Are they worth it?” He asked slowly.

Fili sent a short vision, of him hungry, beat up and lost. Looking for safety. And he showed him a warm hand reaching out and words. ‘Never forget who was there for you when no one else was, because that my boy is a true friend.’

The man gazed into his eyes. “My mother used to say those very same words...”

\-----

“This place is heavily guarded.” Dori grimaced.

“Not as heavily as Hell.” Nori reminded him.

“I’m not planning to take a bullet again.” Dori replied.

“You guys are fucking crazy.” Bofur told them stopping the truck in a side road.

His brother was looking at them suspiciously.

“Fyo is going to lead the way.” Ori told them calmly.

“Fuck fine!” Nori didn’t seem confident for once.

\------

“Why are you so fucking happy?” Dwalin told the old man with a grin.

Gandalf just smiled.

“Is he always like this?” Kili asked Bilbo in a low voice.

“Or worse... clairvoyance got to his brain.” Bilbo grimaced.

When the door opened Gandalf’s smile went even wider.

“You made me wait...” Gandalf told the person in the doorway.

“You made me fly on a stolen plane ticket, hitch-hike and break into a fort.” Fili complained.

“You can untie us now.” Gandalf noticed.

“You old fucking grumpy geezer!” Nori walked in and began cutting the ropes with his claws.

“Nice to see you too Nori!” Gandalf just smiled.

“Now let’s leave!” Nori hissed.

“Not yet...” Gandalf just smiled and walked the other way.

“Where is he going?” Kili asked worried.

“He’s going to do something crazy again!” Bilbo grimaced and gazed at the two men who rescued them.

“Osip!” Gandalf yelled.

“I have a bad feeling about this!” Nori scowled.

Fili just gazed at him and as soon as Ori arrived he followed the tiny boy.

“So you took a tour around this place, can we get the fuck out?” Nori yelled at Gandalf.

“Not before Osip plugs into the computer system.” Gandalf pointed.

“Osip just do it so we can go.” Fili told the boy calmly. Ori gently nodded and put his hands on the screen and closed his eyes.

“Some pretty interesting stuff here...” Ori whispered.

“Fine, you’ll tell us everything about when we make it home...” Nori pulled him away and dragged his brother to the exit.

“What happened with all these people?” Kili asked as they were passing the guards sleeping on the floor.

“Oh, a pretty interesting ability, isn’t it?” Gandalf mused with a strange smile.

“Fuck finally!” Dori grabbed Gandalf by his clothes. “Next time you get my brothers to do stupid shit for you, you’re a dead old man!”

“Tell him something Fyo!” Nori demanded.

“The computer really did hold pretty interesting stuff...” Fili just shrugged. “Thanks for the help!” He told the truck driver.

“I guess you guys still need a lift...” Bofur grimaced and let them in.

Bifur grimaced seeing all the people come in, but as always said nothing.

“Where to?” Bofur asked.

“San Francisco!” Bilbo told him.

“Fucking great!” Bofur just growled. “How are we going to explain at the border that we’re trafficking four Russians?”

“No need to explain anything.” Gandalf just winked at him. “We’ve got it covered.”

“I fucking think I hate your sorry old ass...” Dwalin grimaced and climbed onto the top bunk.

“You’re not the only one...” Nori switched to English. “Fyo, is he ever going to stop getting us into trouble?”

“Nope.” Fili just raised his eyes brows and tried to make himself more comfortable, squished between the brunet, small man and the mute on the lower bed.

Empath. Organic manipulation? These two were surprising as well. The huge man on the top bunk even stronger than Dori, self healing included.

“We better move to the back, travelling like this is going to drive us nuts.” He told Bofur.

“Good idea kid...” Bofur stopped the truck. “How the fuck did you know what we’re shipping?”

Fili just smiled.

“And what are you shipping?” Bilbo asked curiously.

“Come and take a look...” Bofur hissed and led them to the back.

“Furniture?” Bilbo was surprised.

“Looks great!” Kili jumped in and made himself comfortable on a sofa.

“More than great...” Ori smiled and with Dori’s help got in.

Ori gazed at Fili and in a low whisper asked ‘Do you mind?’ Fili just shook his head and made enough space for the tiny red head to lay next to him.

Fili gently embraced the red head making sure he didn’t fall off the narrow sofa, and put one hand on his forehead.

“Why do all these things hurt so much?” Ori complained in Russian, referring to all the data he downloaded. “Some I wish I was just a computer, no emotion, no pain and none of this psycho crap...”

“You are human, and thank Mahal for that.” Fili gently whispered and slowly he began separating facts from emotions. Easing Ori’s mind, clarifying the facts, separating him from the facts he downloaded. Ori always had trouble with dealing with the facts he gathered thanks to his maximum brain capacity and hypercompetence. The human in him reacted emotionally, with pain and suffering.

“Interesting one he is...” Bilbo whispered to Gandalf as the old man made himself comfortable.

“Now which one do you mean?” Gandalf asked dazzled. “Oh Osip! He’s one of a kind.”

“His intellectual capabilities seem unlimited.” Bilbo grimaced.

“And they are!” Gandalf smiled happily. “His intelligence, his hypercompetence, numerical precision and cosmic knowledge are just beyond anyone else’s.”

“That’s amazing.” Bilbo smiled faintly. For the first time he gazed at the blond trying to comprehend what he was doing.

“He’s filtering?” Bilbo gasped. “He’s an empath.” He noticed stunned.

Bilbo’s eyes ventured towards Kili and later towards Fili. “They are the same type, but yet so different.”

“They chose to be different.” Gandalf said slowly. “Skills develop in conditions given. Yours has everything anyone might want to have, but yet he wants more. More power, more skills, more of everything, and his appetite had just began growing...”

“Fyodor on the other hand wishes nothing of his powers. He’s an emotionless empath, separating himself from his human side. It’s like the madness of the world, does not touch him, so much so he separated himself from people and his powers all alike.” Gandalf mused with a smile.

“So he’s taking in all the evil the little one saw, just to leave facts and help him deal with it.” Bilbo concluded.

“You’re as smart as your mother.” Gandalf laughed. “He cleared not only the boy, he already cleared you, both our drivers and all the people in that facility. His powers are beyond what I have ever seen in any mutant, and yet he uses it rarely, but with such ease it stuns me every time I experience it.”

“That’s truly remarkable.” Bilbo admitted.

Kili felt a wave of emotion fill him. The conversation between the old man and his teacher just a chatter in the distance, half reaching him and half not. He was aware they were talking about him, that they were comparing them.

It’s different when you know someone is stronger and has more skills than you, to when you look him straight in the face. And the more Kili was looking at him the less control he had. Everything about him irritated him. His ease, his calmness, emotionlessness. His blond hair and deep blue eyes. His strong body, his wide arms. Kili had no idea whether he should admire his skills, or hate his guts. But that very moment seeing the tiny red head snuggle into his arms, everything in him began burning.

“Shush...” The blond whispered to the red head as the boy suddenly began crying like crazy.

“It’s not here... they are not here...” His continued whispering in Russian, and Kili focused on understanding and his skills slowly let him comprehend the language.

“But I’m so scared... I don’t want to go back there... What if they find us? What if...” The boy was panicking.

“Don’t worry, they won’t.” Fyo calmly told him.

Kili cringed, that name wasn’t real. That wasn’t his name. As he thought that the blond gazed at him, but there was no interest or anything in those eyes. Those blue eyes were empty.

“They have so many people... so much resources...” The red head continued to cry.

Fili pressed his hand against his head stronger. “If they do, they are going to die.”

“How did you manage to get out of there?” Nori’s calm question made the tiny red head stop crying. His attention focused.

“I always wondered about that as well.” Gandalf admitted with a smile.

Fili inhaled deeply and just closed his eyes.

Kili suddenly found himself on the snow, in a place he did not know. It was cold and he was hungry. There were people in the distance, and he wanted to yell for help, but then he was flooded with their emotions. Rage, anger and hunger. Extreme hunger, those people would not help. They were searching for food. Kili was flooded with visions of what they did, to so many. The bare bones... He ran as fast as he could, into the woods, just to hear desperate howling of wolves in pain. He had never been so scared in his life... But when he reached an opening he just stopped and all emotion died in his heart. Bare bones, a lot of them. A dumping ground for the remains that could not be eaten. People... So much emotion in them he just felt like chocking. He ran further just to reach a wall. He could see the guns he could feel the fear of the humans on guard, he could see the barb wire and tall fences with barb-wire. And the moment he appeared in the clearing he heard the machine guns shooting.

As he ran, his body changed. He wasn’t a child anymore. He wasn’t Kili anymore. He saw so much death. Bodies frozen, bodies eaten. And he just had to make it. He could hear the cries from the bones, their last tragic events imprinted on them forever. He could feel the anger and viciousness from those who survived. Rage, they weren’t human anymore, they weren’t mutants, they were wild beasts, animals. Vicious bloody killers.

He saw a transport come in, people led by guards tied together. Cattle for those who would survive, the evil wildest ones. He saw an opening, and suddenly he just melted with the snow, crawling towards the gate. He somehow made it to the car, and hid under it.

“I’m sorry...” The tiny red head whispered to him. “For burdening you even more with my troubles.”

“It’s not a problem.” Fili assured him gently.

“Thank you for finally telling your story.” Gandalf gently told him. “But I’d wish you’d trust me to show the rest.”

“There was more?” Nori inhaled deeply and his the head of the sofa he was resting on.

“Go to your brother.” Fili gently whispered to Ori. He was still picking up the rage from the brunet, and a fight was the last thing he wanted. He gazed at the cute brunet again not really understanding his anger, where the animosity came from, and after a moment he concluded he did not really care.

Kili observed the red head go to his brother and snuggle in still crying a bit. His eyes went back to the blond. But they were closed.

He was hungry and tired, and his head hurt. So Kili rested his head against the sofa and slowly he drifted away.

He was in the same place as the vision before, the deep cold snow.

The saw those blue eyes watch him, but without any emotion. Those eyes were empty. Hollow. They were just a few feet away, but it was as if there was a stone wall in between.

“Why are we here?” He asked suddenly, but the blond did not answer. He just looked into the distance.

They sat there, what seemed forever. Kili tried to talk to him, but those cold eyes were emotionless. Impassive.

He woke up only more frustrated. Those blue eyes opening the same second.


	4. Chapter 4

The drove up to the Canadian border but they didn’t even need to stop the truck. The guard waved for them to pass.

“Travelling with you is so much easier...” Bofur laughed happily.

“You might regret those words later.” Gandalf gently told him.

They drove into the vast woodlands, the road going on end.

Suddenly Fili opened his eyes. And he saw.

‘Bofur please stop the stuck before we crash.’ He prompted and the truck immediately slowed down and stopped.

“Why did you stop the truck?” Dwalin hissed at Bofur.

“We’re about to be under attack!” Gandalf told them in a startled voice.

“Attack?” Dori immediately got out.

“How many and where?” Gandalf whispered to Fili.

“Not many, but strong...” Fili whispered back.

“Let them come...” The smirk on Nori’s face was stunning. His eyes immediately became wider. His red hair was shining like crazy.

“Don’t let it all get over your head Foxy...” Fili taunted him with ease.

“I know this smell...” The growl in Nori’s throat was deadly.

Fili’s eyes went narrow and he focused all his senses.

“Azog!” He yelled.

“Well well, long time no see old ‘friend’...” The line in Russian sent chills down everyone’s back.

The man that showed up in front of them unlike any other, his skin white but not like a human’s. More like a sharks, his teeth sharp and his eyes an evil yellow. Fili immediately noticed the strange collar on his neck, and he knew what it was.

“Damn that guy is ugly...” Bofur hissed from the side.

“What he did is even uglier...” Gandalf grimaced.

Fili immersed himself deeper and deeper into Azog’s consciousness. He saw pain just like his own. Losing parents, losing a safe home. He saw the torture they did to him before they sent him to Hell. He already knew how he survived in Hell, munching on other’s people flesh and bones. Taking down the weaker to become stronger. He saw the rage and anger, the whole pain of his existence. Azog was just like him, full of pain and despair. But he tried to do good, he tried to be different, while Azog gave into evil completely. Now in his mind there was nothing human left, apart...

Fili grasp that one last spark of humanity and went even deeper.

‘My little boy...’ His mom spoke in a hushed tone. ‘Promise me you’ll be brave... promise me you’ll grow up to be a good man like your father...’

That one memory from Azog’s past brought to light brought tears to Fili’s eyes. And the moment the emotion set in, he transferred it back to Azog along with the vision of his mother. His own tears were the strongest weapon nature gave him.

“Mummy I’m sorry...” Azog whispered as he slit his own throat.

“You’re fucking terrifying.” Bofur told Fili as he was coming back.

“Every door has a key.” Fili just shrugged. “But that’s not our only problem.” He gazed around.

Dori reacted immediately and the moment a man ran at him, he hit him as hard as possible sending him way back. The pack of mutants just ran out at them. Fili’s keen eyes noticed the collars on each neck.

Bilbo with ease reached out to the forest and the two men trying to attack him were swallowed by the roots from under their feet.

Dwalin had no reservation in braking someone’s neck just to defend Kili. And Kili just stood there stunned. He saw what Fyodor did and he did not understand how he could have done it.

Suddenly a rain of fire hit them. Ori cried out in terror but Dwalin shielded him with his own body taking the dangerous embers on himself.

Fili just stood there impassively. He gazed at another survivor of Hell. But in this one there wasn’t even a trace of humanity left. Smaug, as he called himself, was not human anymore at all. He was all rage and fire. Death. Fili could feel the cries of all his victims. The pain they felt as Smaug ate them. The humongous suffering he caused. He wiped his tears and slowly walked up to the stunned mutant. He smeared the tears onto his skin, and was back to his spot before anyone could even blink.

When the tears touched his skin Smaug cringed with huge pain, but as Fili began projecting everything those who he killed felt, the pain grew. His body was soon covered in wounds one by one, each wound something he inflicted to others in the past. As his muscles began disappearing in the form of bites, Smaug cried out, a low howl but there was nothing he could do. His whole body was decaying and dissolving.

The whole group just stood there stunned gazing at Fili.

“Your powers can kill?” Ori asked in a shaking voice.

“He’s special.” Gandalf told him gently, embracing the young boy.

“Only those who are evil.” Fili told him calmly. “Only those...”

“Thank Mahal breaking the law doesn’t make me evil...” Nori joked.

“Get the fuck in, we need to get going!” Bofur hissed at them.

“Your abilities will never cease to surprise me.” Gandalf admitted with a strange smile.

“Are we going to have any more trouble on our way?” Nori asked Fili with a strange spark in his eyes, he suddenly felt really worried with his friend’s abilities.

“Not really.” Fili just relaxed, anytime he used his powers like that he was dead tired, but now in the presence of this unstable empath he had to be on alert despite his weakened state.

Slowly he drifted in the land of snow, where no one could hurt him, where there was no pain. The nothingness that protected him from feeling.

\------

Arriving at Thorin’s mansion in San Francisco they easily got in. Dwalin knew the pass codes.

“Make yourself at home.” Kili told them confidently. “I’ll call my uncle.”

“Do so, he’s worried sick.” Gandalf smiled at him.

“Can we go home now?” Dori asked the old man.

“I thought you all realised already...” Gandalf inhaled but he had no idea how to explain.

“There is no going back.” Fili made Dori realise.

“So what are we going to do now?” Nori asked him worried.

“Now that I dragged you four out of that rat hole...  we’re going to save the world.” Gandalf smiled.

Fili gazed at him slowly. “The world has gone to Hell.”

“So we should start from Hell.” Gandalf nodded.

“Us five?” Nori spat at him.

“Now dear friend, who said it’s only us five.” Gandalf smiled elusively.

“We need to rest.” Fili gently told the brothers. ‘And then we’ll see what happens.’ He added a telepathic message.

“Can we get going? We got a shipment to deliver!” Bofur asked them with a scowl.

“Now that I finally tracked you both down... you’re not going anywhere!” Gandalf laughed. “And well your shipment... has just been delivered to its destination.”

“Fucking fantastic!” Bofur growled, but Bifur did not seem surprised.

\------

“Great food!” Nori ate as fast as possible, his animal speed giving him an advantage over everyone.

Ori just smiled happily, eating a normal meal an event to celebrate.

“We’re going to wait for Thorin here.” Gandalf told them, gazing at Fili and later Kili.

“So what are you planning?” Bilbo asked the old man.

“Something recklessly dangerous, suicidal even.” Gandalf whispered to himself.

“You’ll never change.” Bilbo just lowered his head.

\-----

Kili walked restless around his room, the frustration was killing him. Everything was burning deep in him. He wanted to rip something apart. Everything he was and everything he wasn’t hit him tenfold. The blond... He was so infuriating. His powers way beyond Kili’s, he was so powerful it hurt. Hurt him so much.

A gentle knock startled him a bit, he reached out but was met with a wall. And only one person in the house was immune to his powers. Only one person could not be infiltrated.

“What do you want?” He growled.

‘We need to talk.’ The blond sent a short message.

“Talk? Talk about what?” Kili hissed.

‘About what will happen to you if you continue on this path...’ The blond replied telepathically. He walked in and Kili stepped back as if pushed away. He gazed at the blond with hate.

‘All the emotions in you are driving you insane.’ He told Kili emotionlessly.

“What do you care? What do you know?” Kili spat at him with all his anger.

“You need help.” Fili told him calmly.

“I don’t want or need help from you!” Kili was enraged.

Fili gazed at him carefully. The brunet was like a tornado. He was crazed and insane. The emotions out in the open and clearly visible. His emotions so strong Fili could see the waves hit him, like the waves in the sea hit a small boat. Fili closed his eyes and focused separating what was thrown at him, not even breaching his mind. He was just hinting what was thrown at him. Anger. Disappointment. Jealousy. Pride. Shame. Rage. Bloodlust. Loss. So many things mixed up.

“Stop reading me!” The shove he got was purely physical breaking the focus. “I never gave you permission to read me!”

“Then stop pushing all your emotions at me.” File replied calmly as those fingers clutched his clothes.

“Get the fuck out!” Kili was shaking with irritation.

“Will you try to calm down?” Fili asked him gently, but those words caused even a bigger stir in the brunet. Tears of pain. Such huge unbearable pain. And then a flash on anger again and a new emotion. Those hands on his chest were shaking.

Fili’s mind went back to the moment when he was soothing Ori. In the back of the truck. Back then he couldn’t focus much on this boy. He didn’t care much about him. Now he tried to focus on what the boy was feeling back then. An emotion he knew all too well. An emotion many men and women felt towards him. Lust. And another stronger emotion accompanying it. Jealousy. Possessiveness. When he was holding Ori, this boy was so enraged he wanted to kill poor Ori. Just to get him.

“If you wanted me... you could have just said so.” He gently whispered. But instead of relief he felt a new wave of anger arise in him.

“You’re so full of yourself!” The boy hit his chest struggling with everything in him. Fili was puzzled why he rejected him, this was what he wanted. He wanted him.

They were just a step away, the shaking hands still on his chest. He just gazed into those dark almost black eyes, and he could see the pain. The boy was cute. His long dark hair, his beautiful smooth skin. He was dazzling, there was something really special about him, so much so that Fili for a moment regretted pushing away all human emotion in himself. He rarely felt interest in people, but there was something about him demanding his attention.

He held those dark eyes as he gently leaned in and placed a soft tender kiss. If the boy wouldn’t let him use his powers, then perhaps physical contact would ease his pain. Perhaps getting what he wanted would make him happy even if just for a while.

The kiss was soft, even shy. Fili normally never dealt with shy. Those who raped him back in the Hell, those who bought his body on the streets. All of them shared the lust. But none was tender or shy. They all wanted him as much as this boy, but he didn’t want any of them as much as he wanted him.

He pressed the kiss deeper, gently embracing him. He was right the boy was a tornado. Just a shy move and boy began pressing forward. Insisting. Touching and kissing madly.

‘I want you...’ Fili let a tiny part of his emotion show, knowing the empath would pick it up immediately.  He showed just how much he liked him, how much he liked his body. How much he was transfixed with his eyes. As he was sending it all out, he felt the vivid physical reaction, and he felt his own heart melt. And then the wave hit him, the huge lust this boy felt. Way beyond anything he experienced in his life directed at him. He let it all go out, realizing this is what this boy needed, to feel that he was human. To feel that they were connected.

Soon the silence became a chatter in his ears as the brunet struggled to show what he felt in an uncontrolled way. It was a wave of visions, feelings and scrambled thoughts. Burning inside, demanding more and more from both of them.

A slight tingling of fear awoke in the boy.

“It’s your first time?” Fili gently asked.

The boy just nodded, and Fili let another emotion awake. Tenderness and he let it show. Fili tried to be as gentle as possible, touching him with gentleness. But as they were naked the boy did not want any gentleness, he wanted more and his insatiate nature dominating.

“More...” Those words were repeated both in that low demanding voice, and in his head.

He gently traced his body, pushed the wet fingers into him, gently stretching, and making him ready. His body was so delightful. Beautiful. And Fili let it show, he let the emotions come out, and he traced his body with zeal.

It was heaven to be with him. It was heaven to be in him. As he was looking into those deep dark eyes, he saw so much emotion, so much need. It was the most beautiful sight in his life. And he let himself go for a tiny moment. He let himself lose control just for a moment, letting all his emotions go wild.

As they were laying tangled together, Fili finally felt the boy ease down. His emotions finally clear and calm. He did not mind the warmth of his legs tangled with his, he did not mind the touch of tender hands. As Fili rested his head on the pillow, a sudden feeling hit him, one he forgot, one he lost. Home.

\-------

Fili was awoken by a number of emotions emitted by a number of people. Gandalf was unusually merry and pleased. Ori unusually hurt, even betrayed. Nori was cross a bit, but amused. Bilbo was speechless and shocked. Dori did not give a shit, neither did Dwalin, Bofur or Bifur. But a man he did not know was pissed as hell. His sleepy mind woke up with difficulty. Only to realised his lover was scared.

“Don’t be scared.” He gently told him ignoring everyone. No one mattered in the whole world but the person he was holding.

Their eyes met, and slowly he saw the fear being replaced with comfort. Love. Tenderness and happiness. He smiled gently and pushed everyone and their emotions far away, not really realising he just mentally pushed out nine people from their bedroom not even opening the door.


	5. Chapter 5

“Who the fuck was that and why did he fuck my nephew?” Thorin’s loud yell spread around the house.

“Well... that was Fyodor, and well I don’t really think I need to tell you how it works.” Gandalf smirked.

“How did we end up in the corridor?” Bilbo suddenly asked.

“Oh that.” Gandalf just smiled coyly.

Bilbo looked at him strongly for a long moment and finally whispered. “Reality warping?”

“One of the rarest empathy abilities. Fully developed. That’s the second time I’ve seen him use it.” Gandalf seemed very pleased.

“What do you mean reality warping?” Thorin slammed his glass against the table.

“Advanced form of pathinery. He’s probably the strongest user on the planet now. He can change the reality around him, bend laws of physics, logics. He can do virtually anything. Overwriting reality, changing physical properties of things and people. That’s how he survived Hell.” Ori explained and drew his conclusions.

“You keep referring to Hell, what exactly do you mean?” Bilbo asked.

“It’s the most dreadful place on the planet.” Dori told them slowly.

“A mutant dumping ground. Like a wild frozen concentration camp.” Nori added.

“No laws or governments would allow that.” Thorin growled.

“It’s on no man’s land. The Arctic.” Gandalf explained. “Russia made a quiet agreement with several Asian countries and they now are sending their mutants there... To die.”

“That’s insane!” Thorin growled.

The tiny Ori just gazed at him and rolled up his sleeve showing the tattoo on his skin, marking his number.

“What’s for breakfast?” Fili asked calmly, as if nothing had happened. He gazed at Kili holding his hand, there was something about this man that set the boy uneasy. And he didn’t spend so much time calming him down just to let someone rail him up again.

“Whatever you feel like.” Bilbo pointed to the full table.

“Thank you Bilbo.” Fili smiled and sat down, Kili like a robot took the seat next to him, despite the burning blue eyes gazing at them. Fili could feel the man’s eyes linger on his tattoo. He raised his eyes and met a stone wall. Another empath, but a different type altogether.

“I don’t like your crazy plan.” He told Gandalf firmly as he put a few pancakes on his plate.

“I haven’t told you my plan yet.” Gandalf complained.

“No.” Fili was firm as hell.

“So what did the old fox conjure?” Dori asked him slowly.

“He wants us to go to Hell again.” Fili told him.

“And do what?” Nori hissed. “That place is only death!”

“That’s the point, he wants the bad ones dead and the good one released.” Fili ended explaining.

“I’m never going there again.” Ori told them. “We barely made it out alive!”

“You wouldn’t go anyway.” Gandalf smiled. “You’re needed here with Thorin.”

“I don’t need him.” Thorin growled.

“Oh but you do!” The old man smiled. “The information in his little red head will give you all you need to get the laws through Senate.”

“It pains me to hear there is a place so dreadful in the world.” Bilbo slowly told him.

“I knew you would see reason!” Gandalf smiled.

“But walking in there and getting ourselves killed is not a good idea.” Bilbo continued.

“Rats!” Gandalf exclaimed.

“Why not just tell the world about it?” Ori suddenly realised.

“It wouldn’t work like that.” Fili told him slowly. “The news would bring more bad than good. Some countries would condemn them, but some would begin to do the same seeing it a genius solution to the mutant problem. In the end there would be a war between the supporting and rejecting countries.”

“The Last War.” Gandalf inhaled.

“After which nothing will be left on the whole planet.” Fili ended dramatically.

“That why we need to deal with Hell.” Gandalf spoke with triumph.

“You’re a fucking lunatic.” Thorin summed up.

“There is another option.” Fili suddenly realised.

“Name it.” Nori jumped at the chance.

“Use the information in Ori’s head, and we make it public. Everything, the experimenting on mutants, the killing. We raised public sympathy.” Fili pointed out.

“There is still a chance that might lead to war.” Gandalf grimaced unhappily.

“A much smaller chance. You’re the stronger clairvoyant, now tell me why do all the visions one way or another involved the Last War?” Fili asked him.

“Because that’s the fate of the world.” Gandalf hissed. “But we must have hope things can be changed. We must try to change them.”

“What if we just let the world be?” Bofur growled.

“Then the Last War is certain, and later nothing will be.” Gandalf spoke in a deep tone.

“That simply means we have to save the world.” Nori summed up.

“But we have to do it in a logical smart way.” Bilbo pointed his finger at Gandalf.

\-------

“Fyo...” Gandalf tried to call him out.

“I still don’t like your idea.” Fili insisted.

“Certainly you must see this is the less dangerous path.” Gandalf told him. “I have huge hope it will work and it will bring more good than the other options.”

“Release the mutants and do what?” Fili asked with a sudden feeling. “They will have nowhere to go, no safe place to hide.”

“What if we give them a place?” Gandalf mused.

“Explain.” Fili sipped on his coffee.

“It’s always darker under the lighthouse.” Gandalf realised. “We don’t take down Hell, we should liberate it. Give them freedom... and a safe haven. Kill those evil and change the reality there.”

“Now that might actually work. Find mutants with climate control and useful abilities.” Fili told him. “I need to go back to him, he’s becoming unstable again...”

“You took upon yourself a lifelong task.” Gandalf smiled.

“Now that truly is great news.” Fili let himself feel happy again.

\------

‘What the fuck? Some guy shows up and you just had to spread your legs?’ Thorin and Kili were sitting in a room, immersed into a silent battle.

‘He’s fucking manipulating you! You! You should be stronger...’ Thorin was spiteful.

Kili felt himself boiling again. All the emotion again wild. He always wanted to please Thorin, but no matter how much he tried Thorin was always disappointed with him. The disappointment, anger oozing from him hit Kili. Something in him wanted to give in and cry, but a spark in him awoke instead.

‘I am stronger!” Kili hissed and he directed his feelings at him. The shame. The feeling of being weak and inadequate. “I’m stronger than you...” Those words made Thorin hold the chair as he was hit with an even bigger wave. Rage. Anger. Bitterness.

‘You’re very strong and you will become stronger with time.’ The calm voice surprised both Kili and Thorin.

They were both startled with the blond’s presence, but with ease he slipped in the seat next to Kili.

‘Why can’t I control all this?’ Kili was trying to reach out to the blond, his powers blocking the connection.

‘Unfortunately it will take a really long time.’ Fili took his hand, the barrier not affecting him much. His powers way stronger, protecting him.

The moment their hands touched Kili felt safe. Everything in him knew there was no spite or manipulation in the blond. That he was really just reaching out and giving him an anchor to reality. He was draining the tornado, filtering, but not changing him.

Kili felt a deep need to beg the blond to be next to him. He was tired with the fire in him, he was tired with the mood swings and lack of control.

‘You don’t have to beg...’ Fili tenderly brushed his hair away from his face. He let his emotion slip. He let the tenderness show, the deep attraction he felt for the wild empath.

He saw a shy smile on his cute face, and disregarding the man in the room, Fili gently kissed him, giving as much comfort as possible.

‘So it seems I’ll have to get used to this...’ The man’s growl started both of them.

‘It’s not your fucking business...’ Kili replied with spite.

‘We were meant to meet and be like this...’ Fili added. ‘With time he will learn control.’

‘Just don’t break his heart.’ Thorin was grim.

‘Never.’ Fili assured him.

‘Keep him safe.’ Thorin demanded.

‘I can keep myself safe...’Kili hissed.

‘Sure you can.’ Fili held his hand tenderly, letting his emotion of attachment show.

Kili looked him straight in the eyes, only to blush and smile. The feeling of happiness he felt from the blond was so thrilling he himself felt happy. ‘I’m so happy I finally met you Fili.’ He named him for the first time. Finding the right name in the depths of the wave of emotion.

‘I’m happy too...’ Fili pulled him closer, and Thorin to his surprise found himself pushed out of the room again.

“I’m never going to get used to this...” He growled and walked away.

\-------

Gandalf sat with Bilbo, Dori, Balin and Thorin, slowly the new idea appealed to them. It was a complicated scheme, but Gandalf assured them it was possible.

“I don’t want Kili to go there.” Thorin told them firmly.

“He has to go there.” Fili calmly told them. “He needs a chance to learn the nature of his own powers.”

“Will you be able to step in if he loses control?” Bilbo asked worried.

“Yes.” Fili assured him.

“You are aware you might be forced to stay there to keep an eye on this plot?” Gandalf asked Fili.

“You’re going to stay too.” Fili made him realise.

The old man just inhaled and nodded.

“Did you find the person we talked about?” Fili asked him.

“Yes.” Gandalf nodded. “But Kili will have to locate him.”

“Give me a name and we’ll find him.” Fili was calm.

“Elrond.” Gandalf whispered.

“How are we going to get there?” Dori seemed worried.

“I have a few ideas.” Gandalf smiled elusively.


End file.
